Trampa para turistas
by FioGermiYuki
Summary: Dipper y Mabel vuelven a California una ves terminado el verano, pero el joven Pines no ha superado por completo el hecho de haberse ido del pueblo que le dio los mejores momentos de su vida.


Después de mucho tiempo me atreví a escribir de nuevo. Me hice con algo de tiempo libre en el trabajo y dije "¿Por qué no?". Espero que les guste, trataré de seguir la historia cuando pueda. Dejen sus críticas, positivas y negativas, hace mucho que no subo algo aquí así que me gustaría saber con total sinceridad cómo se manejan las cosas ahora :P

Legal: Gravity Falls no me pertenece, no gano ningún dinero con este trabajo, es sólo para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

El mundo estaba enloquecido, o al menos Gravity Falls lo estaba. Excepto por algunos cuántos, en ningún lugar parecía haber signos de cordura o esperanza. Todo estaba perdido.

 _"_ _Tenemos que salvar a Mabel"_ Pensó Dipper, rodeado de sus amigos, que le dirigieron una mirada decidida, haciéndole saber que pensaban lo mismo. "Vamos por ella".

Tomados de las manos, los tres avanzaron hacia la prisión encadenada, flotando sobre las vías del tren.

La temperatura agradable y el monótono recorrido lo habían hecho caer profundamente dormido, o al menos eso parecía. El sonido de los frenos hidráulicos, el ajetreo y un sinfín de pellizcos en su cara lo hicieron volver poco a poco en sí.

"Dipper, llegamos. ¡Dippeeeeeer!" Decía la chica mientras su hermano abría lentamente los ojos y la sujetaba de las muñecas aún adormilado.

"¿Qué? Espera. ¿Qué haces? ¡Mabel!" Dipper se sobó ambas mejillas mientras pasaba de ver a su hermana sonriendo hasta las personas que bajaban una a una del autobús. "¿En dónde estamos?" Preguntó mirando por la ventana.

"Piedmont, California" Respondió Mabel, formando un micrófono con su mano e imitando la voz del conductor, que minutos antes había escuchado a través de los altavoces que había a lo largo del techo del autobús.

"Oh…" Suspiró Dipper, con mirada melancólica. Extrañaba Gravity Falls, aunque sabía que era muy pronto, lo hacía. Levantó la hoja de papel que Wendy le había dado antes de que subiera al autobús. Al leer los nombres que había ahí escritos se dio cuenta de que todos lo apreciaban (a él y a su hermana) y que de verdad esperarían ansiosos por su regreso el próximo verano. Sintió la mano de Mabel sobre su hombro y levanto la mirada, con un intento de sonrisa que ella tomó muy bien y le sonrió de regreso. "Vamos entonces, papá y mamá deben estar esperándonos".

"Bien dicho, bicho".

Ambos caminaron por el estrecho pasillo del autobús, arrastrando su equipaje (El de ella considerablemente más abultado, debido a la cantidad de suéteres que traía dentro.) dieron cuatro pequeños pasos y ya estaban con los pies sobre el piso californiano. El aire más pesado de la ciudad los hizo toser varias veces hasta que se acostumbraron a éste con unas cuantas bocanadas.

No había mucha gente en la estación, el sol comenzaba a ponerse y de un ligero anaranjado cubría poco a poco todo lo que tocaba. "Querido, tu mochila no es para arrastrar" Escucharon una voz familiar cerca y giraron para encontrarse con una pareja que caminaba hacia ellos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" Gritaron los gemelos al unísono mientras corrían hacia sus padres, que los recibieron con un cálido abrazo. "Los extrañé mucho" Dijo Mabel, mientras hundía la cabeza en los brazos de su mamá.

"Y nosotros a ti," Respondió el señor Pines. "A ti también, campeón" Tomando la cabeza de Dipper con su mano intentó sacudir su cabello, sólo para encontrarse con un grueso gorro de leñador. "Hace un poco de calor como para traer eso puesto, ¿No crees?".

"Es una larga historia" Sonrió Dipper, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su padre.

"Espero que esa historia también incluya detalles sobre por qué hay un cerdo con ustedes" Interrumpió su mamá, con un aire de resignación en su voz, imaginando que había sido idea del tío Stan el hecho de que Pato estuviera en California también. La sonrisa de Mabel mientras cargaba al cerdo en sus brazos le confirmó su pensamiento. "¿Qué quieren cenar?" Sonrió.

─── ∆󠇢 ───


End file.
